medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Otome Yunomae
| image = | alias = Free World | age = 16 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 13 | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party, Plus Six | previous position = Head of the Seventh Floor | abnormality = Liquid Type | manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 44 | anime debut = Episode 20 | japanese voice = Mana Hirata | image gallery = yes }} Otome Yunomae (湯前 音眼, Yunomae Otome) is a junior of Class 13 and a former member of the Flask Plan's Plus Six. Her project name is Free World (宙ぶらりん, Furī Wārudo). Personality Yunomae is an apathetic girl who speaks in monotone. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 8 Like the rest of the Plus Six, she adds "Let's try and get along." after her introduction. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 16 Like the other members of the Plus Six, she is considered a basis for Class -13, having a personality that separated her even from other Abnormals. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 64, page 13 Appearance Yunomae has curly pink hair and light green eyes. She only wears blue overalls. Her mouth is never seen as she is always chewing gum. History Yunomae, along with the other members of the Plus Six, are unknown to Maguro Kurokami, indicating that they did not become a part of the Flask Plan until after he left. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 15 Plot Thirteen Party Arc The group first appear before Youka Naze and Itami Koga after they kidnap Medaka Kurokami, offering to slow down the Student Council while Oudo Miyakonojou brainwashes her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 14-15 Afterwards, the group rides the elevator to the first floor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 14 Yunomae introduces herself along with the others. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 16 After the Student Council head to the stairs, Yunomae says they can follow after defeating the Loser Team. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 14 The Plus Six are engaged by the Loser Team so that the Student Council can head down to the lower floors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 1 She is protected from Kei Munakata's gunfire by Shoko Kamimine. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 5 When Harigane Onigase attacks a distracted Yamami Tsurumisaki, Yunomae takes the hit for him. Onigase's handcuff goes right through her body, at which point Yunomae apathetically complains that she is bleeding a lot, and might die. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 8 While Medaka and company prepare to descend to the thirteenth floor, Yunomae and the others are still fighting the Loser Team. Yunomae continues to fight Onigase. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 11 Later, she, along with the rest of the Plus Six and the Loser Team, is defeated by Misogi Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 14-16 Kumagawa Incident Arc Following the battle, Yunomae is sent to the hospital along with the rest of Kumagawa's victims. Instead of external wounds, those who got pierced through with the giant screws took severe mental damage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 1 On August twenty-second, Yunomae is among Medaka's former enemies who show up to cheer for her during the President's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, pages 9-11 She cheers for Medaka with her victory. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 92, page 2 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc The entirety of the Thirteen Party await Medaka in Class 13's homeroom, to challenge her as part of the 100 Flowers Run. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, page 6 Her message to Medaka is to complain of her loneliness (in monotone). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Abilities Superhuman Physiology: Yunomae is one of the only members of the Flask Plan who can use the elevator in Hakoniwa Academy's underground facility, along with Myouri Unzen and the other members of the Plus Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 13 Abnormality Liquid Type: Yunomae's Abnormality has not yet been fully identified, but it appears to allow others to pierce into her body without harming her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 8 When her body bursts into liquid, it is the same color as her bubblegum. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 8 Trivia *When translated from kanji, Free World ''means ''Indecisive. *Yunomae was voted the sixteenth most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 110 votes. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Abnormal